Promise under the setting sun
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: A series of drabbles about BraveLeaf Shipping. Leaf visits her friend, a reserved Frontier Brain whom she's known since she was a little girl. Now, as a young woman, she's willing to be more than just friends with him.
1. Meeting You

I went with my parents and my brother, Red, to Fortree, to spend a week with my aunt and uncle, and cousins. While playing with them, I wandered off and got lost at Route 120. I was so scared, and then it got worse when the Mightyena appeared. But you came and made them flee with Regirock, and brought me back to Fortree. And that's how we became friends. Coincidentally, you stayed there the same week. Still wonder what you were doing there… You played with us, and took care of us. I've admired you since then.

But now, I…


	2. Age difference

Leaf and Brandon were walking peacefully. She suddenly stared at him, and asked:  
-How old are you?  
He looked back at her, quizzical.  
-Why are you asking that?  
-Hmmm… I'm curious –she said playfully –Never asked you, remember?  
-Well, I'm old enough… -he paused, almost dramatically  
-Old enough to…? –She pouted like a child –You're so mean, Brandon!

He laughed at her moue.  
-First, tell me how old are you. Can't believe we're discussing this until now…  
-I'm… -she paused, and then started laughing  
-That's not fair!  
-Okay. I'm almost 20  
-That makes me almost 13 years older than you


	3. We're not dating!

The Hiker was confused when he saw Brandon and Leaf approaching. This was chief's day off, what was he doing there? Then, there was a naughty look in his eyes when he saw their clasped hands.  
-So… -he started –Is this a date?  
-Date? –Brandon was confused; Leaf noticed what the Hiker meant and let go of his hands  
-No, you're wrong, sir! –She replied flustered –This isn't… this isn't a date! I mean… he… I… we aren't dating… or…

The Hiker laughed. Leaf was nervous, and blushed. Brandon was still confused.  
-Girl, calm down, it was only a joke


	4. Almost a date

They're both standing at the top of Battle Pyramid, looking at the sunset. The wind blows and plays with their hair. She looks at him and smiles.  
-What are you so happy about? –he asks; she blushes  
-Well… I can't believe I got to spend the whole day with you…  
-You better believe it, Leaf. Let's go out again; I had a lot of fun

She tries not to stammer, and succeeds. She looks again at the sunset before speaking.  
-It almost feels like a date…  
He looks down to the floor, a little hurt inside.  
-Yes… almost like that…


	5. You are hopelessly in love

Leaf yawned, and her Persian looked at her and meowed.  
-Toto, do you think he likes me? –the Persian sat still –Oh, I think it's no use asking you. You've never loved anyone

Persian meowed angrily, as if he was protesting.  
-Sorry… but… -she sighed heavily, while Persian looked at her –I love his smile, his hair, his eyes, his voice… I love everything about him!

Persian was embarrassed, and looked away. He knew of his trainer's feelings for the man in green. She liked a lot of people before. But this was the first time she looked so radiant.


	6. Saving each other

Greta and Anabel decided to visit the Pyramid, so they could chat a little with Brandon. They found him sending off Leaf somewhere.  
-You guys seem so close –said Greta, he turned around to see her  
-Yeah, we're good friends, since she was a small girl  
-Really? –Anabel was surprised -How you met?  
-I saved her from some Mightyena –he said, proudly  
-How nice! You almost seem like a kind man, Brandon! –Greta joked  
-I'm thankful we met. She's really special; I knew it from the start. In fact, she actually saved me  
-From what? –asked the two girls  
-Loneliness


	7. Am I jealous?

Leaf was coming back from an errand: deliver some Red and Blue Shards to Scott. When she arrived at the Pyramid, she found Lucy talking to Brandon.

Both of them looked happy, and laughed like the best of friends. She decided to step on and stop their conversation, although she didn't know why the sudden anger.  
-Mission accomplished, sir! –She said, and then saluted –Scott was very happy  
-Thank you, Leaf –He looked at Lucy -Right, Lucy wants to invite…  
She grabbed him from the arm in a protective way, looking challenging at Lucy.  
"What a cute reaction" Lucy thought.


	8. Don't dare ask her out

-Yo, man! –Brandon turned around to see Noland –Where are you going?  
-I'm just taking a walk to nowhere –he replied –Why? You need something?  
-Naw, just askin'. And… -he hesitated –Well… you know, I think that… this girl… Leaf, right? Well… she's kinda cute… and I kind of want to take her out… so I'm wonderin' if you'll let me…

Brandon got angry at these words, but he tried to hide the feeling.  
-I'm not her father, so I don't know why you're asking me  
-Yeah, right… -he said in a carefree way –See ya, then!

Brandon looked displeased.


	9. You're the only one I want

-Hey, why are you crying?  
Leaf was sitting under a tree, embracing herself while crying. Brandon sat beside her. She sobbed and looked at him; her eyes were puffy and tears were still flowing.  
-Promise you won't laugh? –she asked; he nodded –I'm… crying for someone…  
-Did someone say something mean to you? –he clenched his fists  
-No… It's just that… Have you ever liked someone… who doesn't see you the same way?  
-Well… you're young. You'll love someone else, you'll see

She embraced him tightly.  
-The thing is… I don't want anybody else  
He smiled faintly. She cried again.


	10. I like you, too

Leaf's playing tag with Brandon's legendary golems. She runs here and there, being followed by the pokémon in an innocent game. He looks at them, smiling broadly, and laughs heartily when Registeel catches her. The other two pokémon approach her, and she laughs happily.  
-Having a good time? –he smiles coyly  
-Well… you told me to do something with them, didn't you?  
-They seem to like you  
-You think so? –Registeel frees her, and she runs up to Brandon  
-But they're not the only ones who like you –he whispers; she looks puzzled –Guess you're still too young to understand


	11. Special: Leaf

-Why do you insist on calling me "Leaf"? –her voice sounds inquisitive  
-Because you are like a leaf –he answers; she looks bewildered  
-Really? And how's that?

He looks at the blue sky, and she does the same. Still looking up, he answers once again.  
-Well… tender, soft… small… and you move gracefully like a leaf in the wind  
He looks at her, only to find her blushing. He looks away and blushes, too.  
-Sorry, I… I didn't mean to…  
-It's okay –she says; he looks at her again –Can I call you "Raichu"?  
-Why Raichu?  
-Because I like them


	12. Preposterous rumour

-Leaf! Leaf! –Greta called her name; she came running to her  
-Yes, miss Greta?  
-Hey, girl, we've already heard the news!  
-News? What are you talking about, miss?  
-Yeah! Yeah! I was surprised when I heard you're dating Noland! Was it love at first sight? Or did he work hard to get you? Please tell me, I need to know!

She flinched at Greta's words. That wasn't funny, or even the truth.  
-No, maybe you heard wrong. I don't like_ anyone  
_-Really? –Leaf nodded –You look serious when you say it like that  
-Well, there's someone I like…

Greta grinned.


	13. Special: Sweet Kiss is Super Effective!

The Pecha Berries were tasty. Their flavor and smell were sweet, and they made Leaf feel almost in heaven. She ate them slowly, wishing to extend the sweet flavor in her mouth, biting them carefully. They were soft, a delicacy between all the other berries. Brandon saw her eating them, and approached carefully.  
-They look delicious –he said, smiling  
-Yeah, they are! Want some?  
-You don't mind?  
-Of course not! Go ahead!

He leaned towards her, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
-Thank you –he said, almost whispering –They really are sweet

Leaf was red as a Tamato Berry.


	14. King with a flower crown

The flowers around Battle Palace were beautiful. Leaf and her Persian were attracted by them and their vivid colors.  
-Let's make a flower crown, Toto. It'll be fun!

Toto growled, complaining at her antics.  
-You're right… maybe you can't make one… well, then stay by my side, is that okay with you? –he nodded, meowing happily

Leaf spent some hours arranging her crown while Toto slept beside her. When she finished, she and Toto ran, searching for Brandon.  
-This is for you! –she said, crowning him with the flowers –You can't be a king without a crown!

He looked embarrassed.


	15. The sound of his voice

Leaf walked to the music's beat, feeling like she could dance at any moment, if it wasn't for the people around her. The music was on her mind: she had a song stuck on her head since morning, or at least, the lyrics.

Anabel found her, and when she heard Leaf singing happily, she found herself smiling.  
-What are you singing?  
-I don't know –she replied, smiling broadly –I heard Brandon singing it, and I liked it  
-Brandon… singing? –She was surprised –Is that even possible?  
-Yep! Why, you could say his voice is the best music I've ever heard!


	16. Goodnight, sweet king

The TV was on, illuminating the room in that particular night. Both were watching some movie until late, without uttering a single word. The commercial break came along, and Leaf turned to see Brandon. He was soundly asleep.  
"Should I wake him up?" she thought to herself "Better not… he did a lot today, he must be really tired…"

In the middle of his sleep, he fell on her. She sighed, and decided to make his sleep comfortable; letting him sleep leaned on her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. This was better than any movie, or anything else.


	17. Valentines (Part 1)

-This is it! –She said to herself, trying to forget her nervousness –I've been waiting for this, so…

She clutched the tiny box full of small, heart shaped chocolates, and headed to the Pyramid. She spent the previous day making them, and was proud of her gift.  
She found him, waving goodbye to Lucy. This didn't bode well: he was holding a box of luxury looking chocolates.  
-Look what she left! –He said –These are tasty, we should eat them together  
-Y-yeah…  
-She always buys the same for all of us, though

Leaf sighed almost heavily.  
-These are for you…


	18. Valentines (Part 2)

He looked at the small box she was offering to him. He was surprised and carefully took it.  
-What is this? –he asked, shaking the box close to his ear  
-These are homemade… I thought you might like some chocolates, but it seems Lucy beat me to it

He noticed her sad expression, and spoke up.  
-The girls always do this –he scratched his cheek, almost embarrassed -To tell you the truth, I never give return gifts… –then smiled gently –Thanks, I like these more than Lucy's  
-You haven't even opened the box  
-You made them for me; that's why


	19. Vulnerable

Rain was falling heavily on the Battle Frontier. The thunder roared, scaring Leaf. Brandon stood behind her, watching the falling rain and the flashing lightning. Leaf screamed when a thunder cracked loudly, and then jumped into his arms.  
-Sorry… it's just that… -the thunder clapped with deafening sound, and she hugged him tightly –I hate thunderstorms!  
-It seems we're stuck here until the rain stops –he said, ignoring her

Leaf started shaking: her fear of thunder got the better of her. He looked at her, worried.  
-I'm sorry; you must think I'm such a crybaby  
-Not really

He hugged her.


	20. Finally found a home

The night sky above the Battle Frontier was starry. Leaf was sitting outside Battle Tower, waiting patiently.  
-Aren't you feeling cold? –she turned her head when she heard his voice  
-No, I'm alright

Brandon sat beside her.  
-How was the meeting? –she asked  
-Boring, that's why I walked out

Both fell silent, and gazed at the stars.  
-Beautiful, isn't it? Kanto is so polluted; I can't see the stars at all back at home  
-Oh, right, you moved to Saffron… don't you miss Pallet Town?  
-I do, but I'll make new memories somewhere else…  
-Really? Where?

She leaned against him.


	21. Kissing in the rain

-Oh, great...

Brandon stood under the drizzle, looking at the cloudy sky.  
-If we hurry, maybe we can reach the guest accommodation where you're staying –he said, still looking up  
-Isn't this romantic? –she had a special glow in her eyes  
-Romantic? Hell, no, why would you say such thing?  
-In romantic comedies, there's almost always a kiss under the rain

Brandon snickered at her description, then laughed loudly.  
-Those movies don't show you the pneumonia they catch after that  
-But…  
-Just hurry up, Leaf! –he ran, leaving her behind  
-Way to kill the mood, Mr. Mecha Cop without feelings


	22. Special: I feel fireworks when I see you

The Frontier was commemorating its 5th anniversary. For 7 days, trainers got to battle the Frontier Brains without battling other trainers if they desired so, and those who decided not to, received twice the Battle Points. The week was hectic.

For the last day, Scott had prepared a fireworks show. The other Brains attended the event, but Brandon opted not to, wishing to watch them with Leaf at the Pyramid.

-This is so exciting! –he said, enthusiastically  
-Never thought you'd get all fired up for some fireworks –she giggled  
-It's not them; it's you who make me feel like that


	23. A child with a heart of gold

Brandon was reminiscing on how he and Leaf kept in touch all those years:

-Brandon, wait! –The small girl caught up with him; he turned around to see her –Please give me your PokéGear number!  
He was surprised, how could a small girl have a PokéGear? As if reading his mind, she explained.  
-I'm always getting lost, so daddy bought me this  
He smiled softly and proceeded to tell her his number. She called him right away to verify.  
-Sweet! You really gave me your number! –She looked extremely happy -Let's remain best friends!

He smiled broadly at this memory.


	24. Wedding

-Look at this, my sister married

He gave her the photographs, and she revised each one thoroughly.  
-She's your only sister? –He nodded –Geez, she's so beautiful!  
-Nah, that's the magic of make-up, she's uglier than a Garbodor  
-Why do older brothers are so mean? –she laughed after saying that  
-Excuse me, but she's the older one… I pity the poor man who married her  
-She looks so gorgeous… -Leaf sighed –I hope I'd look as beautiful as her on my wedding  
-I'm sure you will –he assured –I'd marry you right now  
-Hahaha! Stop joking!

But he wasn't joking.


	25. White Day (Part 1)

White Day was never a problem for him: he never had to give anything back. But this year, he had some trouble. He rummaged through all the stores he could find at the Frontier, and decided to buy a big Charizard doll.

-Another plush!–Leaf said happily, looking at the gift he was holding  
-Another?  
-Noland gave me one, too  
-He did!?  
-Uh-huh, a Smoochum

He looked pissed off, and sighed in defeat.  
-You don't need this  
-You're wrong! I really love it!  
She snatched the plush and embraced it lovingly. He looked surprised.  
-Why…?  
-You gave me this one!


	26. White Day (Part 2)

-So, how come Noland gave you something? –he asked, hiding his anger  
-I was surprised, too. I didn't give him anything –he felt relieved at these words –But he said he wanted to give me something, since we're friends

She looked the big plush she was holding. It was heavy and lovely. Then, she took a glance at Brandon's face; he looked happy and maybe, he was blushing.  
-Thank you, I'll treasure this. If I could, I'd kiss you, but this big boy would get on the way  
-You like it, it's enough for me

Leaf smiled, and nodded slowly.


	27. Soft hair

-Why won't you let me touch your hair? –Greta sounded exasperated  
-Your hands are dirty! –he replied, taking distance from her hands  
-I wanna know if it's as smooth as Leaf says! I won't pull it!

Tucker laughed at the scene, watching them shouting at each other like kids.  
-Greta, stop it already –said the other man  
-Thanks, Tucker. I owe you one…  
-Yeah –Tucker interrupted –He won't let you because you're not his beloved Leaf  
-Forget what I said…  
-You love her! –said the pair  
-I don't!  
-You do! –they replied

Tucker and Greta spent the afternoon teasing him.


	28. He's all yours

Even though Leaf was intimidated by Lucy's beauty, she was surprised when the Pike Queen proved to be a kind woman. Actually, she enjoyed chatting with her.

-So, why are you here? You never battle or train your pokémon  
-I'm just visiting a good friend –Leaf replied, trying not to blush  
-You mean Brandon? –Leaf nodded –You like him, right?  
-N-no! How can you say that? –she answered, all flustered –And what about you, you like him?  
-Not anymore –Lucy said, almost indifferent –He's not my type after all

Leaf sighed, relaxed.  
-Then, who's your type?  
-Cool guys like Siebold!


	29. Birthday

-Happy birthday, Leaf!

Greta and Anabel scared her with their sudden greeting. She still couldn't erase the surprise from her face.  
-Uh… it's your birthday, right? –Greta asked, thinking they were wrong  
-Yeah, it is. Thank you, girls… May I ask… who told you?  
-I have this special power that lets me know everyone's birthday! –the blonde girl replied

Anabel and Leaf laughed nervously.  
-Brandon told us –the other girl said –He was all excited, saying this would be your first birthday with him  
-And he even said he'd go to Lilycove to buy you something

Leaf squealed in delight.


	30. Red (Part 1)

Leaf ran, guiding her brother to the Pyramid in order to meet with Brandon. The boy had fond memories of playing with him, so he was excited as well.  
-He's here! Look! –she announced

Red looked around the place, which looked strange and cool to him. The Pyramid had him in awe.  
-So he works here? Man, this must be the coolest job ever…  
-It is, if you don't mind the sunlight on your back

Red recognized his face, and smiled broadly.  
-Look at you! You've changed a lot! –Red said –Are you the same dude who played with us?


	31. Red (Part 2)

-You've grown a lot, Red. I'm glad you're here  
-Yeah, I came to check up on my sis –he smirked, proudly –After all_, I'm_ the older brother who must look after his lil' sis!  
-You're just 25 minutes older than me! –she said  
-But I'm older –he countered

Brandon laughed nervously. These two were the same.  
-But I'm happy my sis found a nice man, at first I was wary of you but…  
Leaf put her hands on Red's mouth, trying to silence him.  
-Shut up, you blabbermouth! –she shouted, blushing  
-Uh… yeah… -Brandon stammered, walking away -I… gotta go…


	32. Big bro's curiosity

Red decided to test his strength, and challenged in his first day the Pyramid. Triumphantly, he reached the pinnacle, and was ready to start his battle against the Frontier Brain. Brandon was staring at the blue sky, not noticing who was there.  
-Young adventurer…Wouldn't you agree that explorations are…?  
-Cut it out, it's me! –Red interrupted

He turned around quickly, and surprised when he saw Red.  
-Hey! Let's battle! But! I don't want the Symbol, I wanna know something  
-Y-yeah… alright… I think… what do you want to know?

Red stood in silence.  
-You like my sis, right?

Brandon blushed.


	33. Photographs

Red was an amateur photographer, more like an enthusiast. He brought his camera with him, taking photos of the facilities, trainers, pokémon and of course, the Frontier Brains.  
-This one's cute! –he said, showing a photo of Anabel –I'll treasure this one!

His sister and Brandon laughed while Red watched the photo.  
-Hey guys, we don't have a photo of us. Let's have someone take one of us–he suggested  
-No, I'm… I'm not photogenic –Brandon excused himself  
-You are! I've been taking photos of you because my sis…

Leaf smacked him on the head.  
-Stop being so indiscreet, Red!


	34. Almost confession

The sunset was beautiful, and both kept looking at it without saying much. Indeed, being alone at the top of Battle Pyramid made them feel at ease.  
"Now's the time" he thought to himself "It's just the two of us here"  
-Penny for your thoughts –she said, absent-mindedly  
-You really want to know?  
-I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know

He took her hand, firmly, and squeezed it.  
-I… I like…  
-Hey ya, guys! –Red's voice resonated

They looked above them to see him riding a Pidgeot.  
-Am I interrupting?

Brandon slowly loosened his grip, disappointed.


	35. Smell ya later, bro!

After a couple of weeks, it was time for Red to wave goodbye. Kanto missed their Champion, after all. It was sad for Leaf, even though her brother got her in trouble.  
-I'm gonna miss you, guys –the boy said –Specially the cute little girl, Anabel? Oh, and the blonde one, _and_ the sexy one…  
-Just shut up already –Leaf exclaimed  
-Come back anytime, you know where to find me

Red nodded at Brandon's words. After saying their goodbyes, Red got on his Pidgeot, and disappeared into the distance.  
-Don't hold back, Leaf…

She cried when her brother was gone.


	36. It must be obvious

Several months passed since Leaf decided to stay at the Frontier. Her objective was clear to her, and maybe everyone else around her, and around him. But she was getting discouraged and unhappy, thinking they couldn't be more than just good friends.  
-He's so… so thick-headed!-she exclaimed, tired of the situation  
-Now you see why I don't like him the way you like do?

Leaf nodded hastily at Lucy's words.  
-Well… -Greta thought what to say -You can try to tell him bluntly how much you like him  
-Yeah, maybe he'll understand –Lucy added, encouraging her

This was very confusing.


	37. Hurt inside

For her, this was all or nothing. But for him, what could it mean for him? She ran, all resolute, in an effort to meet him before her courage vanished. She stood in front of him, visibly red in the face, and spoke up.  
-What am I to you?  
-Huh?  
-I mean… -she tried to suppress her anger, but was shaking uncontrollably–I've always liked you…

He didn't answer, and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
-You idiot, I'm trying to say I love _you_!  
But he only stood still, solemn and silent.  
-I'm going back home –she blurted


	38. Goodbye, my beloved one

I don't want you to go. I'm a man who can't afford to feel fear. I've never felt it… till you came here. I'm an idiot for not speaking up that day. I hurt you. I can't understand how I fell for someone who, a couple of years ago, was a talkative, bratty child. But I did. And now I'll miss this cheerful, beautiful young woman. So don't go back home, at least not today.

I want to go where you are, and take you with me so I can say how much I love you.

But frankly, I'm scared.


	39. I'm afraid that it's not meant to be

-Am I really gonna do this?

She was in front of the ship that would take her to Lilycove and then, back to Kanto. But there was still a slight shade of doubt. And, after all, being friends wasn't so bad.

Deep inside her, she wished he'd come and snatch her away. But she knew he wouldn't do that.

And the other Frontier Brains. She didn't tell them she was leaving that afternoon.

Staying there was no use. And after that, surely, they'd awkwardly talk. Or maybe they wouldn't talk at all. It was risky.

The ship would leave soon.


	40. Promise under the setting sun

He ran all the way to the pier, with the afternoon sun on his back. He thought he'd make it in time. Brandon made his way, almost pushing people.

But the ship already sailed, leaving, slowly, the Battle Frontier. He stood, dumbfounded, watching it sail away. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see her.  
-You're here…

He quickly embraced her, and she accepted his strong hug.  
-I love you -he said, almost in a whisper –I promise I always will  
-Hearing you say that… it's strange…  
-I don't care, Leaf –he leaned

They finally kissed.


End file.
